x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Iceman
Must See Episodes Personality Physical appearance * Bobbys Outfits Powers Manipulation of thermal energy to create extreme cold, able to condense and form ice from ambient surroundings, form sheets of ice that he can slide on as a means of transport, and can forge elaborate ice shapes including a full-bodied shell that increases his durability. Early Life When Bobby Drake realized his abilities, he took it very hard, putting up the front of the typical class-clown, constantly pulling pranks and playing tricks with his abilities. This drew the attention of Professor Charles Xavier, who enlisted young Bobby into the X-Men. With his abilities, Iceman is completely invulnerable to cold weather. Due to Iceman's calm exterior and ability to remain so in tense situations, he is the unofficial leader of the New Mutants, at one point even taking the lead when some of the other New Mutants decided to play their own pranks. Despite his continual pranks, Iceman is truly an exceptional student, and is an asset to the X-Men, especially should they need his services in a snow-ball fight. Season 2 When the New Mutantss members Jubilee, Cannonball, and Multiple decided to take the Blackbird and X-Van for joyrides, it was Iceman who led the charge, so to speak. Eventually, they admitted what they had done, much to the delight of Nightcrawler who was just finishing his probation, and had been cleaning up their messes. Bobby was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Spyke, Shadowcat, Wolfsbane, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. When Beast was captured by Bigfoot trackers, the students helped to free him. Season 3 As Iceman was able to escape with Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Jean Grey from the site of the Institute as it was being swarmed with cops, he is now the only New Mutant currently with the X-Men. Since this, the rest of the New Mutants have returned to the group. When Mesmero resurfaced, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Jean Grey, and Iceman all came together to try and stop the spider-stone key, but Magneto destroyed it before they could stop him from doing so. This was Iceman's first mission working with the senior X-Men team, and may indicate a promotion at some point. Season 4 Later in the year, Storm decided that the X-Men could use a break, and took most of them on a cruise. During the cruise, after having been outted as mutants, Bobby, along with Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha, and Amara, hopped ship and went to a small, volcanic island, where the habitants actually liked the mutants, rather than feared them. While there, Amara accidently tapped deeper into her powers than she knew she could, and activated the volcano. She was later able to use her powers to shut the volcano off, and the group returned to the ship to face a reprimand from Storm. Notes Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Jean Grey, and Iceman all came together to try and stop the spider-stone key. They are also, the 5 original X-men! Iceman was intended to be a main X-Man from the start, but he was dropped in favor of the created nephew of Storm, Spyke. Once Spyke was dropped in the third season, Iceman became more prominent. Other faces of the Iceman Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Iceman.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_-_iceman.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2_-_bobby.png|''X-Men 2''(2003) Last_Stand_-_Iceman.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand-_Bob.png|"X-Men: Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) Ani.-_Bobby.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Bobby.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) W_&_X-men_-_Iceman.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Mad_-_Icsedman.png| "MAD" (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_Ice.png|X-Men Ledgens II (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Iceman.png|X-Men Ledgens II (2005)